


Wreckage

by sunstrucked



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: I wrote this in a doctor waiting room, Its shitty, M/M, car crash, ghazul can't swim, i don't know how to write fast pacing occurence, prequel to Recalling to Mind
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstrucked/pseuds/sunstrucked
Summary: “GANDA!”Ghani sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali mobil itu berputar setelah menghantam pembatas jalan hingga terpelanting dari sisi tebing. Ia masih sadar; sadar akan bagaimana tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sisi-sisi interior mobil dengan dahsyatnya, sadar akan pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela yang menembus permukaan kulitnya, sadar akan sesak didadanya ketika ia melihat Ganda di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam dan darah yang mengucur di pelipis.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Wreckage

Semua terjadi begitu cepat; Ghani dan Ganda baru saja kembali dari kantor. Jalanan sudah sepi, mungkin karena itu Ganda memutuskan untuk menantang adrenalinnya dengan melaju melebihi  _ speed limit  _ yang ditentukan. Ghani pun diam, tahu sudah Ganda tak mungkin mendengarnya kalau dia mengajukan protes. Ghani tahu, akhir-akhir ini Ganda tengah diburu banyak tenggat waktu dan hal itu cukup membuat stress dalam dirinya semakin menjadi. Mungkin dengan begini, Ganda bisa lebih rileks dan tenang.

Yang Ghani tidak tahu adalah bahwa ada sebuah truk yang melaju tak kalah kencangnya dari arah berlawanan dan akan beradu dengan mobil mungil mereka dalam beberapa detik. 

Cahaya kuning itu menghujam mata keduanya begitu saja, terang, menyilaukan, diikuti dengan suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Ganda refleks membanting setirnya ke kanan, menghantam pembatas jalan, melayangkan tubuh mobil mereka dalam satu gerakan cepat. 

_ “GANDA!” _

* * *

Ghani sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali mobil itu berputar setelah menghantam pembatas jalan hingga terpelanting dari sisi tebing. Ia masih sadar; sadar akan bagaimana tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sisi-sisi interior mobil dengan dahsyatnya, sadar akan pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela yang menembus permukaan kulitnya, sadar akan sesak di dadanya ketika ia melihat Ganda di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam dan darah yang mengucur di pelipis.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, mobil mereka terjun bebas ke dalam air.

* * *

Ghani Zulham tidak bisa berenang. Bisa kau bayangkan panik dan rasa takut yang menghujamnya begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan mendarat di permukaan air. Ganda tak lagi dalam pandangannya.  Dengan sedikit hidup yang tersisa dalam dirinya, Ghani berjuang untuk tetap mengapung di atas permukaan air. Di sudut-sudut matanya tampak permukaan air yang semakin lapar saja dalam melahapnya. Ghani ciut.

Tangannya mencoba menggapai permukaan yang tak lagi tampak, meminta pertolongan. Ghani ingin menangis, Ghani ingin berteriak, tapi tak lagi ada sisa udara yang cukup dalam dirinya. Ia menarik napas terakhirnya dan liter-liter air mulai mengisi tubuhnya, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar bak terhujam ribuan jarum. Kakinya tak lagi bertarung, sendi-sendinya mulai melemah, ototnya terasa mati. Air menekan dari setiap sisi, Ghani tenggelam semakin dalam. Ia terpejam, semburat darah di balik matanya menghantui. 

Detak jantungnya bak menjauh pergi, perlahan, intervalnya memanjang, penantian degup selanjutnya bak tiada akhir. Ghani membuka mata, tapi semua telah hilang. Ia mendadak buta, Ia mendadak tuli. Perlahan, Ghani menyerah pada kegelapan dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditelan dingin. 

* * *

Ganda tersentak sadar ketika ia merasakan dingin air laut di permukaan kulitnya. Ia masih terduduk dalam mobilnya yang perlahan tenggelam, terikat pada kursinya oleh sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan. Ia menoleh, Ghani tak lagi ada. Pintu penumpang terbuka di sisinya. Detak jantung Ganda menderu, tangannya bergetar, dan kakinya mati rasa. Rasa takut mulai merasuk. Nyeri dalam tengkoraknya terkalahkan dengan panik akan Ghani yang tak lagi ada.

“Ghani!” suara Ganda serak dan tak bertenaga, bahkan ia tahu tak mungkin ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

“Ghani!”

Ganda mencoba menenangkan laju pikirnya, menarik napas, menahan nyeri di sisi-sisi rusuknya. Lalu sebuah realisasi menghantamnya. Tangan Ganda dengan cepat melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia perlu meloloskan diri. Ia perlu menolong Ghani.

_ Ghani Zulham tidak bisa berenang. _

Mata Ganda mulai memindai permukaan; semuanya gelap, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ganda mencoba menoleh ke beberapa sisi, memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pandangan dalam gelap. Hingga ia menangkap pergerakan sosok di pojok pandangannya. Ganda berenang mendekat, tak lagi merasakan memar dan luka yang membalut tubuhnya. Namun, semakin dekat Ganda semakin samar gerakan sosok itu.

Hingga akhirnya permukaan air kembali tenang. Hilang sudah sosok yang dituju Ganda. 

_ Sudah terlambatkah Ganda? _


End file.
